


famous last words

by mamakashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakashi/pseuds/mamakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve been thinking."</p><p>Drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ereri: famous last words

"I’ve been thinking."

"…"

"Hey, _corporal_ , you listening?"

It wasn’t so much the conversational tone that bothered Levi, but rather Eren’s unfortunate choice of timing.

"Whatever epiphany you just reached, can’t it _wait_?" Levi growled at him, legs hiked high over Eren’s shoulders, with Eren fully aroused and buried deep in him.

"Yea, it could. But—ow!"

"Then _m_ _ove_." Levi demanded, whacking Eren hard on the side of his head with his foot.

"No, but seriously," Eren continued as he slowly slid out, earning him a soft groan from Levi. “Have you ever thought about what might happen if I shifted during sex?" And he held his hand to his teeth as Levi looked at him in the most unamused of ways.

"Well, since titans don’t have _dicks_ , yours would obviously dissipate. Not that I’d even notice with how tiny your—nng!" Eren had thrusted himself roughly into Levi.

"You were saying about my dick?"  
  
"That its _non-existence_ would be a complete _mood-killer_ just like how this conversation is turning out to be, so shut up and fuck me already."


	2. Eruri: ashes, ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Smoking’s terrible for your health, commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by pixiv ID 35784971 (nsfw)

He knows the sound of those bare feet better than any other, steady in their approach and marked with intention. As he inks the last letters of a word, he can picture those thin feet making their quiet passage across the cold linoleum. Retiring his pen, he eases back in his seat and pinches an unlit cigarette between his lips only to have it plucked instantly from him.

“Smoking’s terrible for your health, commander.”

”I know,” Irvin agrees, instinctively reaching out to guide the small of Levi’s back as Levi straddles him.

“Light.”

Irvin obliges and watches as Levi takes a long drag and exhales to the side, eyes rolling shut and stomach caving.

“Tonight’s not a good night, Levi.”

“Is there ever a good night?” He can feel the desire pooling in his groin as Levi raises his hips and pins himself closer. “Let me entertain you a little.”

“…Just a bit, then.” Irvin relents, allowing the calloused fingers on Levi’s back to roam the length of his spine.

The way Levi moves against him reflects his success on a battlefield. He stretches sensually, possessing all the fluidity of a feline. He knows just which muscles to arch and flex, and exactly when. Most of all, he’s shrewdly aware of the response each action procures, just as how he knows the weight of devastation before he deals it.

Irvin can plainly see where the body harness has pressed and bruised into Levi’s skin. It’s a grim reminder that they’ve been at this for far too long with far too little to show for it, but he pushes the thought aside and molds his fingers to the firm roundness of Levi’s ass, squeezing in encouragement. Levi rolls his head back, a heady moan and a stream of smoke passing through his lips as he grinds down more vigorously.

His neck remains exposed, and Irvin can’t help but pull the small frame forward, searing an open-mouthed kiss to the pale column.

“Irvin,” Levi gasps his name heavenward like sacred prayer and bucks against him. Cigarette hand hanging off the back of the seat, Levi’s other hand grips his own erection, moving with quick, hard jerks. Irvin can feel each quiver of breath as he suckles up Levi’s neck. He kisses along his jawline before capturing his mouth hotly, tasting smoke and sweetness.

Levi comes undone fast and moans thickly into the kiss as his body sags against Irvin’s. After a moment, they pull apart, Levi taking one last drag before twisting around to discard the cigarette in the ashtray.

“Smoking’s no better for you than it is for me.”

The corners of Levi’s mouth upturns coolly. “I don’t expect to live out my natural life.” It’s a restrained smile, the kind that fully knows its doom.

Irvin mirrors his smile. They understand each other too well.


	3. Ereri: Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri: Highschool AU

“Sir, excuse me, sir.”

“Uh huh?”

Eren swallowed as hard eyes fell on him. Levi-sensei looked as if he never slept, dark circles framing those dark eyes and a perpetual look of _I’m so done with you, world_.

“I…I was wondering if there was anything I could do to bring my grade up.”

“Jaeger…Jaeger…” Levi murmured as he searched the grade book. “There you are.” Levi looked up and regarded him for a moment as if he had never seen anyone so stupid in his life. “…You’re averaging about a 59 in the class so far, you know.”

“And I’m willing to do anything to pass,” Eren recited. “ _Anything_.” His voice cracked on the last word—not the effect Eren had intended. _Dammit, that was anything but sexy! He probably thinks I’m totally lame!_

This seemed to elicit a few more blank stares from Levi until finally, he moved from behind the teacher’s desk, slowly sauntering up to Eren. His voice dropped several notes, taking on a velvety quality. “Anything?”

“Y-yea,” Eren breathed, his eyes wide as Levi curled a finger beneath his chin and tilted his face closer. “Anything,” he repeated.

“Tell me, Eren, what’d you have in mind?”

_W-woa, sensei’s touching me and wow he smells amazing, what should I do, uhhh, what did that lady do in that video again—oh yea!_

“Well,” and he knelt down, sliding both hands onto Levi’s belt before nuzzling his face into Levi’s crotch. Levi’s crotch was definitely interested, but Eren’s efforts to remove Levi’s belt were swiftly terminated by a hard kick to the gut.

“I don’t fuck students.” Levi said flatly, taking a step back as Eren keeled over in pain. _God_ , looks were deceptive. Who knew the stunted mathematics teacher was capable of such deadly kicks. Eren felt his face flush red, too embarrassed to look his teacher in the eye as he stood, gripping a desk for support.

“Yea…yea, okay. Sorry. I’ll leave now,” he muttered, shuffling to pick up his belongings.

“…But you graduate in two months, don’t you? Potentially.” Eren froze. “In two months you might not be a student anymore.” He glanced up to catch the smugness on Levi’s face. “Work hard, Jaeger.” Levi trailed a finger suggestively across Eren’s chest as he brushed by and out the door.

“Yes, sensei,” Eren replied breathlessly to an empty room.


	4. Armin/The boys of the 104th trainee squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to sleep when the night is full of terrors, but the boys find a way.

These days were dark, the days ahead darker. But Armin—Armin was a reminder of lush grass between your fingers, of giant, white clouds, fluffy enough to sleep on, and of the comfort of cool shade beneath tall oak.

Eren had fallen asleep in Armin’s bed one night, and Armin did not have the heart to rouse him, for the boy looked so weary. He simply crawled in next to Eren, turned his back and closed his eyes.

The next day, Eren reportedly had the best sleep, _ever_.

"Maybe it’s his mattress," Connie suggested at breakfast. "Mine’s got a spring that sticks into my back when I sleep."

"Yea, I duno." Eren shrugged. "But _man_ , I feel ready to take on every last one of those titan bastards!”

—

That night, Armin woke when a weight settled in beside him with a creak.

"J- _Jean_?!

"Hey, don’t get any weird ideas, I had to know," Jean replied, gruff. As a gruff as a boy who was snuggling into a pillow could sound, anyway.

"…"

"Hey, come closer, you idiot, you’ll tumble off the edge of the bed like that."

"W-wait a minute, isn’t this a little too close?!"

_You’re not even wearing a shirt!_

—

"Uhm…Reiner?"

_What had Eren started?_

"Sorry, I just wanted to try out this bed that Jean and Eren kept going on about today. It’s the first time they’ve agreed on _anything_ …this bed must be magical or something.”

"Ah…all right…"

"You comfortable like this? Here, let me move my arm and give you some more space—."

"I-I’m all right!"

_He’s really…warm._

—

"Bertholdt, you too?"

"Is it okay if I…?"

"Y-yea, I guess!"

"…"

"…"

"S-sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you! I’ll try not to move around too much…"

"Ah, don’t worry about it…"

Armin found himself on the floor the next morning with Bertholdt spread-eagled across his bed.

—

"Marco?" Through his grogginess, Armin shuffled over to make room. It was a matter of routine now.

"Sorry for intruding, but I just needed to know why everyone kept coming here every night."

"When you put it that way, it sounds terrible. Like I’m _whoring_ myself out,” Armin groaned, rubbing his face. “It’s not because of me, I can tell you that much.”

"Nah, Jean was right."

"Jean?" Armin blinked sleepily at Marco in the dark.

"Mm…yea, well, your hair smells nice. It kind of relaxes you, you know?"

"All I did was take a shower…" He mumbled, consciousness fading fast.

"Yea. Not enough of these guys bathe regularly. I don’t think it’s the bed, at all. It’s you, Armin."

"Uhm… _me_?”

"You’re warm, and kind of the right size for holding. You speak softly, kindly. It’s sort of makes you think of…of better times, you know?"

"I…I see. I guess if I can be useful to everyone like this, then I don’t mind."

"Heh. Good night, Armin."

And Armin burrowed into Marco’s chest, embracing his new role as the squadron’s cuddle therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the snk kink meme: Armin cuddles with everyone


End file.
